Happy Birthday To You!
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Hari ini, 7 Juli, hari yang spesial. Kenapa? Karena hari ini ulang tahunnya Killua! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya?


Halo minna! Saya ini author baru dan masih benar-benar amatir. Hehe.

Heap! Ini fic khusus untuk ulang tahunnya Killua, karena saya ga bisa kasih hadiah untuk bocah itu *dibunuh Killua* jadi, fic ini hadiahnya. Haha.

**Disclaimer** : Hunter x Hunter dan Killua Zaoldyeck yang punya adalah Togashi Yoshihiro, bukan saya *sigh*

**Warning** : ini fic pertama saya di FFn, jadi maap kalo banyak misstypo(s). Kalo gaje, OOC dan ancur maapin saya juga... hehe.

**Happy Birthday To You!**

Seperti hari-hari biasa, hari ini begitu cerah dan aktifitas apapun pasti akan dilakukan dengan semangat yang membara(?). Dan hari ini sangat cocok untuk memulai lagi pencarian informasi tentang Greed Island bagi bocah yang satu ini. Ya, bocah berambut silver ini menganggap hari ini seperti sama halnya dengan hari kemarin. Tapi, apa itu benar? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Ah, dia tidak memperdulikan itu.

Ia lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Seperti biasa? Ya, seperti biasa ia lakukan itu karena dia akan menuju ketempat temannya.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi dan telah memakai pakaian, ia pun menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Tapi...

'Ah, sial! Tak ada makanan!' kutuknya dalam hati saat dia mumbuka pintu kulkas dan melihat tidak ada makanan disana.

Wah, dihari yang cerah begini ternyata ada juga yang mengalami kesialan. Tapi tak apa, dia masih bisa makan diluar atau meminta makanan pada temannya. (miskin sekali, meminta makanan..*dibacok*)

'Bodohnya aku! Tapi, perasaan kemarin aku membeli makanan, lalu kenapa sekarang tidak ada?' tanyanya heran."Ya sudahlah, makan diluar saja," katanya tidak kepada siapa-siapa(?).

Lalu ia segera kekamarnya untuk mengambil dompet. Sesampai disana...

'Sial!'

Dihari yang secerah ini ada juga orang yang menangapinya dengan semangat yang berapi-api sampai-sampai bangun terlalu pagi.

Ia terlihat gembira sekali. Kenapa ya? cobalah melihat tanggal. Sekali lagi, ia melihat ketanggalan. 7 juli. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh dia dan teman-temannya. Hari ini, 7 juli, hari spesial untuk teman baiknya.

"Ulang tahun Killua," gumam bocah cepak ini dengan senyum yang lebar.

Seketika senyum yang lebar dan sangat hangat itu berubah menjadi sengiran iblis saat ia teringat sesuatu. Lalulah ia keluar dari ruanganya dan menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sementara orang yang sedang berulang tahun mengalami kesialan lagi. Ya benar saja, ternyata dompetnya hilang!

"Kenapa dompetku tidak ada?" serunya. "Tadi makanan, sekarang dompet. Apa lagi nanti?" gumam bocah yang diketahui bernama Killua Zaoldyeck ini kesal dan meninggalkan ruangannya dengan tujuan : ketempat Gon dalam tanda kurung 'untuk mendapatkan makanan!'.

Lalu ia bergegas ketempat Gon karena perutnya dari tadi memprotes untuk segera diisi, dengan kata lain, lapar berat.

Sesampai didepan pintu dan akan mengetuk pintunya, tiba-tiba saja Killua dihampiri oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Orangnya tidak ada dik. Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," kata pria itu dan berlalu melewati Killua.

1 detik

2 detik

"Apa?" serunya. 'Bagus, kini kesialanku bertambah,' pikirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya tidak kepada siapa-siapa -lagi-.

Kruuuuk

"Lapar..." keluhnya sambil memegangi perut. 'Bagai mana ini? aku lapar sekali...' dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan ide."Aha!" dia menaikkan jari telunjuknya."Kerumah Kurapika saja!" katanya dengan senang.'Hebat, Killua! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja mikirnya,' makinya dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima menit, akhirnya bocah berambut silver ini sampai ketempat tujuan.

'Kurapika... mudahan ada...' doanya dalam hati.

Yah, tapi memang sudah takdir atau apa, ada seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya (kenapa paruh baya semua?).

"Maaf dik, orangnya sedang keluar," kata wanita itu dan berlalu melewati Killua. (ini lagi?)

Kali ini tidak perlu hitungan detik untuk Killua berteriak 'Apa' lagi, karena setelah wanita itu bilang dia langsung berteriak 'Apa'.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini, sial betul aku!" keluhnya. Lalu bunyi perut menghantui(?) Killua lagi."Lapar..." katanya lirih.

Karena terlalu lapar, otak cerdasnya kali tidak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga dia nekat ketempat Leorio yang sudah pasti tidak ada harapan untuk mendapat makanan disana. Ya, tapi apa daya, namanya sudah lapar berat mau tak mau berharap pada yang mustahil(?).

Tidak perlu waktu banyak agar mencapai tempat pria butut itu *dibunuh Leorio*. Killua sekarang sudah sampai ditempatnya, berharap mungkin, mungkin saja Leorio ada makanan walaupun sedikit dan sangat mustahil mengingat Leorio yang tidak ada penghasilan dan hanya mengandalkan uang Kurapika (lha?) mempunyai makanan banyak.

Lalu Killua menarik nafas panjang."ada tidak ya?" tanyanya dan lagi-lagi tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Killua bukan menanyakan apa ada tidaknya Leorio dirumahnya, tapi dia khawatir ada atau tidaknya makanan disini. Sungguh ironis mengingat dia adalah penerus Keluarga Zaoldyeck dan dia akan meminta makanan pada pria tidak mampu a.k.a miskin itu *dibunuh Leorio* yang dia sendiri adalah anak orang kaya (waw). Sekali lagi dia menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada bencong(?) paruh baya(?) menghampirinya. (berhati-hatilah Killua!)

"Aduh adik kecil, pria jenggotan yang tinggal disini sudah diusir dikarenakan uang kosnya menunggak sepuluh bulan, jadi dia tidak ada disini lagi," kata si banci itu dan berlalu melewati Killua. (ini terus kalimatnya!)

Killua sweatdrop, dan tak lama kemudian berteriak 'Tidak'. Karena suara Killua yang nyaring, orang-orang yang ada disekitar menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ada-apa-sih-ribut-ribut. Merasa orang disekitarnya melihatnya, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bergumam 'maaf' pada orang-orang dengan wajah memerah akibat malu.

'Ini hebat! Hebat sekali! Kesialan menimpaku bertubi-tubi,' keluhnya dalam hati."Jadi, kemana sekarang?" dan suara menyeramkan(?) dan yang selama pagi ini menghantui Killua terdengar."Haaah, lapar..."

Killua dengan pasrah kembali kekamarnya yang berada satu hotel dengan Gon.

Tidak terasa sudah tengah hari. Killua benar-benar sekarat karena lapar dan kali ini kesialan menimpanya lagi yaitu dia merasa dehidrasi. Sudah tidak makan, sekarang minum lagi! Lalu dia beristirahat sebentar dipohon yang tidak rindang alias gundul(?).

Yang tidak diketahui Killua, ada 3 sosok gaib eh manusia mengikutinya dari belakang. Killua tidak menyadarinya karena dia hanya terfokus pada lapar yang melandanya, dan tentu saja otak cerdasnya tidak konek karena membutuhkan nutrisi yaitu makanan yang bergizi untuk menyambungkan kembali sel-sel otak yang telah kelaparan (maksud?).

Ya, anda para reader yang tidak kelaparan seperti Killua pasti sudah tau siapa sosok gaib tersebut, tidak perlulah author menyebutkannya. (hehe)

"Terimakasih semuanya," ucap seorang tuyul *bunuhed* maksud kami seorang bocah cepak pada 3 orang sosok manusia yang semuanya sudah paruh baya.

Tiga orang itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Sejauh ini rencana kita berhasil," ucap seorang genderuo eh pria dengan sengiran iblisnya yang tidak menakutkan dibandingkan sengirannya Hiruma.

"Ya," respon setengah pria setengah wanita *dicincang*.

"Ayo kita kembali sebelum dia duluan," ajak bocah berambut cepak pada kedua temannya itu.

"Ya," jawab dua orang lainnya dan dengan cepat mereka kembali kealamnya alias kembali ketempat yang mereka tuju.

Setelah cukup istirahat, Killua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju liang lahat eh kamar hotelnya. Dengan langkah bergontai-gontai akibat lemas, akhirnya ia bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu."Kunci," gumamnya sambil mengecek sakunya. Tapi...

Sial tidak pernah pergi dari kehidupanya kali ini. Ya, saudara-saudara sekalian, seperti yang kalian duga, kuncinya tidak ada disaku celananya!

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dia mencari lagi disaku depan, belakang, saku baju kalau ada saku disitu dan sialnya ternyata tidak ada (buang-buang waktu saja), sudah ia cari kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Kunci kamar hotelnya hilang! Keringat sekali lagi meluncur dengan indahnya diwajah tampan Killua (yeah! Tampan!). Setidaknya bila ada kunci, dia bisa beristirahan dikamar. Ya, sambil menunggu-nunggu kalau Gon atau Kurapika ataupun yang mustahil juga (sebut saja Leorio) akan datang ketempatnya, jadi ia bisa meminjam uang pada mereka kecuali Leorio pastinya.

Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa Killua lakukan, yah meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia pasrah. Ya, anggap saja sedang berpuasa.

Dia dengan tidak indahnya pasrah saja terduduk lemas didepan pintu kamarnya. Dan ia tertidur dengan tidak elitnya disitu. Setidaknya tidur bisa melupakan akan lapar yang telah menggrogoti perutnya(?).

Setelah berapa lama, dan bisa dilihat dari langit yang gelap, bahwa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam akibat banjir yang melanda akhir-akhir ini(?) Killua perlahan-lahan membuka matanya karena mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Anak muda, bangun! Sudah malam. Kenapa kamu tidur disini?" tanya orang itu yang melihat Killua yang akhirnya terbangun. Orang ini telah menanti-nanti kebangunannya(?) karena dia dengan susah payah berusaha membangunkan bocah berambut silver itu.

"Mmm," gumam Killua.

"Anak muda?"

"Hmm, maaf pak," ucap Killua sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa tertidur disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kunci kamar saya hilang makanya saya tidak bisa masuk," jawab Killua dengan sopan (waww) sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang lecek akibat tertidur dilantai.

"Oh, maksudmu in?" kata orang itu sambil memperlihatkan kunci yang berupa kartu.

Mata Killua membulat."Ah! itu dia! Anda dapat dari mana?" tanya Killua dengan sopan (waww).

"Tadi aku menemukannya dilantai dekat kamarmu," jawabnya.

"Terimakasih pak!" ucap Killua bahagia, lalu ia merasa pernah melihat pria paruh baya ini.

"Tidak masalah," dan pria itupun berlalu melewati Killua. (*sigh* itu lagi)

Killua menarik nafas lega. "Sudahlah," gumamnya, lalu menarik nafas panjang -lagi-, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu dalam seharian ini.

Melupakan semuanya, Killua dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Oh, tentu saja ia tidak melupakan masalah yang ia alami, lapar dan haus.

Setelah sukses membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia masuk keruangannya itu.'Gelap,' pikirnya. Dengan segera ia menyalakan lampunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Oh, bukan mati lampu atau lampunya hilang tapi...

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU' itu yang membuat Killua terkejut. Ada sebuah spanduk bertulisan itu saat Killua menyalakan lampunya dan juga pernak-pernik pesta ulang tahun. Dan tentu saja ada ketiga sahabatnya disana.'Ternyata hariku tidak terlalu sial,'

**END**

KiYu : huwoo, ancur ya? ini bisa digolongin genre humor ga? Ga lucu ya.. maap! *Bow*

Killua : ini seharusnya kado ultahku, tapi kok aku sengsara gitu sih?

KiYu : maap, Killua-kun!

Killua : *sigh* yasud, aku berbaik hati padamu soalnya hari ini aku ulang tahun. Dan juga tolong review fic orang ini, meskipun jelek...

KiYu : teganya kamu! Tapi memang sih... oh! Please review!

**Omake**

"Astaga.." ucap Killua tidak percaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Killua!" ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"Terima kasih teman-teman... aku kira hariku begitu sial," kata Killua sambil mendekati ketiga temannya itu.

"Sial?" lalu Gon tertawa.

"Hah?" Killua bingung.

"Sebenarnya yang membuat kamu sial itu adalah kami, Killua," ucap Leorio sambil tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Ya, ini!" lalu Kurapika memperlihatkan sebuah dompet yang ternyata punya Killua yang dia pikir hilang.

"Jadi.."

"Ya, kami yang mengambil dompetmu," ucap Leorio.

"Makananmu," sambung Gon.

"Dan kuncimu," dan akhiran ucap Kurapika.

"Kalian.."

"Sebenarnya saat pria paruh baya yang kamu temui tadi itu, memberitahumu kalau Gon tidak ada, saat itu dia mengambil kunci kamarmu, sebenarnya orang-orang paruh baya yang kamu temui itu adalah orang-orang kami," jelas Kurapika.

"Kami sengaja membuatmu lapar, Killua," kata Gon dengan tampang yang tidak inosen sama sekali.

"Kami mengerjaimu Killua," ucap Leorio sambil tertawa.

"Kalian semua—"

"Ayo makan Killua," ajak Gon

"—akan membayar semua ini!" serunya lalu mengejar ketiga orang itu.

"AAAA!"

**FIN**

7 Juli 2010


End file.
